prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT TakeOver: Orlando
NXT TakeOver: Orlando was a professional wrestling event in the NXT TakeOver series. It took place on April 1, 2017, at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida, as part of the WrestleMania 33 weekend festivities. The event was produced by WWE for its NXT brand, the event was streamed live on the WWE Network. Five matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Bobby Roode defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to retain the NXT Championship. On the undercard, Asuka retained the NXT Women's Championship against Ember Moon and Authors of Pain retained the NXT Tag Team Championship against #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) and The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder). The event also saw the debut of Aleister Black. Background The NXT TakeOver series of professional wrestling shows started on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used for all of their NXT live specials. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn was the first TakeOver show held outside of Full Sail University. NXT TakeOver: Orlando will be the fourteenth show held under the NXT TakeOver banner and the second of 2017. Event Preliminary matches The event opened with SAnitY (Eric Young, Alexander Wolfe, Killian Dain, and Nikki Cross) facing Tye Dillinger, Ruby Riot, Roderick Strong, and Kassius Ohno (who was a replacement for No Way Jose) in an Eight-person mixed tag team match. Dain performed an Ulster Plantation on Dillinger to win the match. Next, Aleister Black faced Andrade "Cien" Almas. Black performed a Black Mass on Almas to win the match. After that, The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) defended the NXT Tag Team Championship against #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) and The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) in a Triple threat tag team elimination match. Akam and Rezar performed The Last Chapter on Ciampa to eliminate #DIY. Akam and Rezar performed the Super Collider on Dash and Dawson to retain the title. Later, Asuka defended the NXT Women's Championship against Ember Moon. In the end, Ember attempted the Eclipse on Asuka but Asuka pushed the referee into the ring ropes, causing Moon to fall. Asuka performed a roundhouse kick on Moon to retain the title. Main event In the main event, Bobby Roode defended the NXT Championship against Shinsuke Nakamura. During the match, Roode targeted Nakamura's leg. Roode performed a Glorious DDT on Nakamura for a near-fall. Roode retrieved the ring bell but the referee stopped Roode, allowing Nakamura to perform an Inverted Exploder Suplex on Roode. Nakamura attempted a Kinshasa on Roode but Roode countered into a Spinebuster on Nakamura for a near-fall. Roode performed a Rotating Glorious DDT on Nakamura to retain the title. Match Preview Results ; ; *SAnitY (Eric Young, Killian Dain, Alexander Wolfe & Nikki Cross) defeated Tye Dillinger, Roderick Strong, No Way Jose & Ruby Riot in a Eight-person mixed tag team match (12:30) *Aleister Black defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas (9:35) *The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) © (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) & #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) in a Triple threat tag team elimination match to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (23:50) *Asuka © defeated Ember Moon to retain the NXT Women's Championship (12:10) *Bobby Roode © defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to retain the NXT Championship (28:20) Tag Team elimination match Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * TakeOver: Orlando at WWE.com * TakeOver: Orlando Pre-Show on WWE Network * TakeOver: Orlando on WWE Network * TakeOver: Orlando at CAGEMATCH.net Category:NXT Takeover Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover: Orlando